1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode structure having a silicon substrate that is manufactured in a semiconductor process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lighting industries give lamp cups a parabolic shape in order to effectively condense a light source of an incandescent lamp, and the incandescent lamp is disposed at a focal point of the lamp cup so that light scattering from the incandescent lamp can be used effectively. The surface of the lamp cup is a parabolic mirror with a micro-diffuser structure to enhance softness of the light. However, the incandescent lamps developed in recent years do not have high illumination efficiency, and generate high thermal radiation, so the light emitting diode structure having advantages of long life, small size, high illumination efficiency, low power consumption, and low contamination, etc. is gradually replacing the incandescent lamp and becoming the mainstream of new lighting sources.
As the light source changes from the conventional incandescent lamp to the light emitting diode, the difference between the light emitting diode structure and the incandescent lamp is large, so the parabolic lamp cup of the incandescent lamp cannot be reused for the light emitting diode. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a light emitting diode structure according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the light emitting diode structure 10 includes a light emitting diode 12, a mount lead 14, and an inner lead 16, wherein the mount lead 14 includes a flat-bottomed cup, and the light emitting diode 12 is disposed in the flat-bottomed cup of the mount lead 14. In addition, two electrodes of the light emitting diode 12 are respectively electrically coupled to the mount lead 14 and the inner lead 16 through wires 18.
In the conventional light emitting diode structure 10, the light emitted from the light emitting diode 12 can be divided into two parts: light emitted from the top of the light emitting diode, and light emitted from edges of the light emitting diode. Although the light emitted from the top of the light emitting diode can be reflected upward by the flat-bottomed cup, the flat-bottomed cup is not a good light-condensing structure, so the light will be reflected randomly and wasted. Compared with the parabolic lamp cup, the light-condensing efficiency of the flat-bottomed cup is lower. Therefore, improving the light-condensing efficiency of the light emitting diode is an important subject for the industry.